Evil Intend Dead
by Onikirimaru
Summary: Ryu, Dan, and Sakura go on a holiday to a cabin in the woods....that goes horribly, horribly WRONG


"Evil Intent Dead"  
  
*Dan, Sakura, and Ryu all go to the mountains after a hard days work of killing Abyss*  
  
  
Dan: Hey look at this old bridge! Its the only way across, if it falls down we will be trapped on the other side! I better floor it across to give it a good Shake!  
Ryu: No wait dont! *vrooom*  
  
*The Bridge still stands*  
  
Dan: WTF!?   
Sakura: Just go Dan!  
Dan: No! Im the strongest I can beat a old bridge!  
Ryu: If it falls then.... *Dan backs up over it vrooommmm*  
Sakura: Dan go forward before it caves in!  
Dan: Shut up I know what Im doing!  
  
*The Bridge begins to creak and it collapses as Dan drives off*  
  
Dan: YAHOOI!  
Ryu: Great, now we are trapped on this side of the ravine.  
Dan: Nah, their has to be anohter way around.  
Sakura: You just said thats the only way.  
Dan: I did? Oh yeah I did! but I must have lied. Here we are at the house!  
  
*They all get out and go inside, Ryu finds a tape player*  
  
Ryu: I found a tape player.  
Dan: Hey cut on some tunes! *cuts on player*  
Voice of Akuma: Hello and welcome to "Akuma's little ole cottage of Evil Intent" Enjoy your stay here and if you would like to be possesed by demons, please fast forward, if not stop the ta....  
Dan: Boring! *fast forwards, tape stops*  
Akuma: Me Suit, Your Suit, His Suit, Her Suit, Me Suit, Your Suit, His Suit, Her SUit  
Ryu: *Shuts it off* Ha I'll never go Evil, that is so 1990's  
  
*Night falls, Dan and Ryu are playing Ballz (10 cool points to those who remember that game)*  
  
Ryu: Man I lost! GGggrrrrrr......  
Dan: Chill out Ryu, here have some nachos with Chili dip, oops  
Ryu: Me Suit! You got chili on Me Suit! *Turns Evil*  
Dan: Ahhh! *jumps out the window with a crash*  
Ryu: *turns to Sakura* Rarr!  
Sakura: IIiiiiii!!!! *runs into the woods*  
  
*Sakura runs through the woods, the trees begin to get thicker, suddenly she can't move! THe branches are ripping at her clothes....*  
  
Sakura: Help! Help someone! *notices the string attached to the braches*  
Sakura: Dan would you cut it out!  
Dan: *Jumps down from tree and drops the puppet strings* Sorry Sakura.  
Evil Ryu: *jumps out from behind a tree* Me Suit!!  
Dan: *hits him in the head with an apple core* Dah!  
Evil Ryu: *dies*  
  
*Dan and Sakura run back to the house*  
  
Sakura: Man whats gotten into Ryu  
Dan: I dunno  
Dan's sockpuppet: Me either  
Sakura: Quit playing with your sock puppets! This is serious!  
Dan: Sock puppet? *turns to sock puppet* Do you know what she is talking about.  
Sock Puppet: Nope  
Dan: Ahhhh! A Sock Puppet!  
Sock: *bites at Dan's neck*  
Dan: Ahh help help!  
Sakura: *turns evil*  
Sakura: Me Sailor Suit!  
Dan: *runs through the house*  
Sakura: *takes out cepter and begins to twirl it around*  
Sakura: Moon, Sailor, Evil, Cepter, Elimi... where'd he go?  
  
  
Dan: *is in kitchen fighting with his sock puppet*  
Dan: Ikozura!  
Sock Puppet: You won't kill me! Im your only companion.  
Dan: There are many fish in the sea, just like there are 2 hands on my arms! *cuts hand off with a dull spoon*  
Dan: Victory!  
Sock Puppet: =P ppffffffttttt  
Dan: Hey!  
Sock Puppet: Whats the matter you need a hand?  
Dan: Shut up!  
Sock Pupper: *runs off, or slithers, whatever dismembered sock puppets do*  
  
Sakura: Me Sailor Suit!  
Sock Puppet: He went around back! Get him!!  
Sakura: *runs off after him*  
  
*there is a knock at the door*  
  
Voice: uhh, Domino's  
Sock Puppet: Me Suit?  
Voice: Uhh, I have a submarine sandwhich and some, uh, hand cream.  
Sock Puppet: Whats the password?  
Voice: Uhh, Me Suit?  
Sock Puppet: *Opens the door*  
Dan: *cranks up chainsaw hand* Who's taunting now!! HAHAHAHAAHAH!  
Sakura: *Runs up behind Dan* Me Sailor Suit!!  
Dan: *turns and swipes her in half* I told you to learn Saikyo Ryu, but you didn't belive me, WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE ME!  
Sakura: The horror..........the horror......  
  
Dan: *turns to Sock Puppet* Now its your turn!!!  
  
*A time warp opens, and sucks Dan into it*   
  
Dan: YAHOOI!  
Dan: *Looks around*   
Ryu: Hey who are you?  
Sagat: Why are you wearing pink?  
Dan: I've landed in Street Fighter One! Now I can beat Ryu and take his place as the main character of the series! YAHOOI!  
  
THE END?  
  
  
Remy jumps out from behind a voltswagon!  
Remy: Are you my father?  
Dan: This is the past, you suppose to be a baby!  
Remy: *Turns into a little baby*  
Dan; Look at the cute baby!  
  
Baby Remy: Me Suit! *raging demon's Dan*  
Dan: Ahhh! *runs* 


End file.
